CRÔNICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS
by cleidescully
Summary: Esta história foi escrita originalmente para comemoração do dia dos namorados no blog "Arquivo X Episode Guide". Foi escrita em 4 mãos, como vocês verão. Nas crônicas, Mulder e Scully, desde que se conheceram, inventaram uma maneira interessante de comemorar o dia dos namorados. Scully e Mulder pertencem à Chris Carter, não lucramos nada com esta história.
1. Chapter 1

Crônicas de dia dos Namorados - Parte I

 **WASHINGTON, DC. 1994.**

MULDER

Um suspiro meio exasperado foi ouvido na pequena sala, quebrando a monotonia do barulho da tv. Quem diria que só haveria filmes românticos por todos os canais? E Mulder queria apenas ver uma coisa qualquer para esquecer os eventos de seu último caso. Maldito Barnett. E sua parceira quase levara a pior… não fosse por aquele colete a prova de balas…

Ele apertou os olhos bem fechados para afastar a lembrança de Scully estirada no chão com uma bala no peito. Sua bela e divertida parceira… Olhou de volta para a tv onde passava uma propaganda que pretendia convencê-lo a comprar algo rosa e fofo (e caro) para um alguém importante em sua vida… Scully.

Há muito tempo não havia uma presença feminina tão constante em sua vida. Acostumara-se com a solidão, na verdade, quase forçara-se a isto, desde que descobriu os Arquivos X, nos porões do FBI, Fox Mulder, agente brilhante que se destacara especialmente a traçar perfis psicológicos de criminosos violentos, se encarcerara nos mesmos porões, e acreditava "voar abaixo do radar"... pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Entretanto, há alguns meses, ele tinha percebido que nunca deixaram de o observar, e mais, ele devia ter realmente encontrado algo que não deveria ter sido percebido, pois enviaram-lhe uma parceira. Dana Scully.

A esta altura, fazendo uma retrospectiva desde aquele primeiro olhar que trocaram, Mulder confessava a si mesmo uma admiração profunda por aquela mulher, que lhe adentrara a porta fazendo questionamentos um tanto inconvenientes e desafiadores. Inicialmente, ele a julgava uma espiã, má intencionada apesar de muito inteligente, mas não foi preciso investigarem mais do que um caso juntos para que os muros que ele tinha erguido fossem derrubados. Ela era incansável no trabalho, suas questões levaram as investigações de Arquivo X para níveis de aprofundamento que ele sequer imaginava. Ela era irritantemente céptica, verdade, mas sua tendência à lógica e à ciência proporcionaram que ela fizesse perguntas que ele, apesar de sua mente extremamente detalhista, não faria se ela não estivesse ali.

Eles passaram meses intensos juntos… (espera… seria um ano já? Ele não conseguia lembrar de como ele passou o último dia dos namorados… nos porões do FBI, provavelmente…) em apenas alguns casos solucionados, Mulder enfrentara suas maiores fobias, amores esquecidos em um passado distante, correram juntos o risco de morrer mais de uma vez, a viu ter que encarar a morte de seu pai com a força e equilíbrio de uma heroína... Mulder sequer imaginava que ele confiaria em alguém novamente como ele confiava nela.

No entanto, ele, que deixara o romantismo há muitas páginas passadas no livro de sua vida, se pegou imaginando se, naquele momento, algum outro homem teria a atenção daquela mulher discreta e bela, se ela trocaria presentes com algum pretendente misterioso… Scully tinha um namorado? Eles viveram momentos tão intensos juntos e conheciam tão pouco os bastidores da vida um do outro. Por um momento, Mulder se sentiu um pouco mais solitário do que o de costume.

Ele olhou de volta para a tv meio desolado e seu olhar recaiu sobre uma fita cassete, de uma capa de gosto duvidoso, abandonada a algumas noites atrás. Talvez seu dia dos namorados não estivesse totalmente perdido.

SCULLY

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você achava que eu estava em um encontro, então resolveu me ligar? Você sabe que eu não teria atendido ao telefone se esse fosse o caso?" Um enorme sorriso iluminava o rosto de Scully enquanto ela falava com sua querida irmã.

"A ideia era que você NÃO atendesse ao telefone, maninha!"

"Lógica nunca foi o seu forte. Eu poderia estar trabalhando também..." Ela ouviu o longo suspiro de Melissa do lado da linha.

"O que você chama de falta de lógica, eu chamo de pensamentos positivo. Você não pode se esconder em seu trabalho para sempre, Dana! Há vida além de seus livros, pesquisas, ciência e procedimentos lógicos, sabia?"

"Bom, você não pode dizer que eu não tent..."

"Aquilo não pode ser considerado uma tentativa. E já fazem meeeeeeeeses!"

"Eu tenho trabalhado muito. Ainda não tenho ideia de como vou fazer o relatório do último caso em que trabalhei. Além do mais..." ela continuou antes que sua irmã pudesse interrompê-la. "Ah, Melissa, você sabe que eu não estou com cabeça pra essas coisas desde a morte de nosso pai..." Ambas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes relembrando o querido pai que havia falecido a pouco mais de um mês atrás. A ferida ainda estava bem aberta...

"Bom, seria bom uma distração, não é? E sempre há o seu parceiro bonitão... Vocês podiam ao menos fazer companhia um ao outro..."

"Mulder? Ah... sim... ele provavelmente me daria um cartão em forma de um alienígena! Agora... por que VOCÊ não volta para o seu encontro e me deixa com meu relatório?"

"Dana, Dana..." Melissa suspirou. "Eu vou, mas não pense que eu desisti de você." Ela fez uma pequena pausa. "Eu te amo, viu?"

"Também amo você."

Scully desligou o telefone, mas não voltou ao seu relatório. Salvou o que estava fazendo, se é que as duas linhas que ela tinha conseguido escrever em duas horas eram dignas desse cuidado, e resolveu fechar a noite com um copo de vinho e um bom livro. Ela merecia, não é? Afinal, era dia dos namorados.

Algum tempo depois, o livro jazia esquecido ao lado da taça meio vazia de vinho enquanto Scully se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos. Claro que ela se sentia solitária. Sua única companhia nos últimos tempos era o seu trabalho. Como foi seu último dia dos namorados mesmo? Claro... Ethan. Foi a primeira e última comemoração deles. Saíram para jantar e passaram a noite juntos. Ela quase não acreditava que tinha se passado apenas um ano desde aquele dia. Ela entrou nos Arquivos X alguns dias depois e logo não havia espaço para mais nada em sua vida. Ela bem que tentou namorar de novo, mas seu último encontro às escuras foi tão entediante! O trabalho com Mulder era muito mais interessante.

Mulder.

"Ah, Mulder, você ainda vai me enlouquecer." Ela riu um pouco pensando que, se sua irmã a ouvisse, não a deixaria em paz. Mas não, não havia nada de romântico em seus sentimentos com relação a Mulder. Ela era bonito e interessante, ela deveria ser cega para não notar isso, e ela ainda nutria uma admiração profunda pelo caráter dele e pela paixão que ele colocava em seu trabalho... mas alimentar aquele tipo de coisa pelo seu parceiro ainda mais viciado em trabalho do que ela só a deixaria ainda mais frustrada. Fora que o gosto dele por mulheres era muito duvidoso, se é que ela podia julgar pelo pequeno exemplo que ela teve em Phoebe. _Eu realmente não posso julgar. Meu ex namorado quase me matou enquanto estava supostamente possuído pelo espírito de um criminoso._

Não pela primeira vez, ela deixou seu pensamento vagar pelos casos que eles tinham resolvido ao longo desse tempo, a desconfiança inicial que rapidamente se dissipou dando lugar a parceria já tão sólida que eles tinham (apesar dos relatórios que ela tinha que fazer de cada caso deles). Não era atoa que ela via um ano atrás como algo tão longínquo... Eles tinham passado por tantas coisas juntos, salvaram a vida um do outro diversas vezes... e trabalhar com ele a fazia questionar suas convicções mais profundas. Ela se sentia tão diferente daquela mulher que desceu até aquele porão com uma missão não muito agradável. E sua visão de Mulder também havia mudado consideravelmente.

Ela piscou os olhos e olhou ao redor para o apartamento vazio e quieto. Humm… O que ela precisava era de mais vinho e continuar sua leitura. Talvez uma boa música ajudasse a levantar o seu astral também… junto com um banho quente! _Ok. Vivaldi ou Bach?_ , ela pensou enquanto levantava e tomava o cuidado de levar sua arma consigo para preparar o banho. Afinal, nunca se é cuidadosa demais quando pessoas como Tooms poderiam estar soltos por aí.

Primeira entre nossas dez crônicas, escrevi em parceria com Josi, minha amiga e co-autora do blog .com. Fizemos um exercício de imaginação sobre como era o relacionamento dos agentes nos bastidores dos casos, relacionando com os desafios que encontravam durante o ano e com o progresso de seu relacionamento...


	2. Chapter 2

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE II**

 **BETHESDA, MARYLAND. 1995.**

Mulder olhava sem ver para as águas do rio onde sua irmã caiu com o caçador de recompensas algumas horas atrás. Ele sabia que tinha tomado a decisão correta. Samantha havia concordado juntamente com Skinner. Como tudo havia dado tão ridiculamente errado? Haviam riscos, sérios riscos, mas eles haviam tomado todas as precauções para que pudessem sair dali com Scully e Samantha intactas. Apesar disso, num momento estavam todos parados na ponte e no outro Samantha caíra junto com aquele homem no rio.

Amanhecia e eles procuravam por um corpo. Mulder, por sua vez, esperava por algum sinal de que ela tivesse conseguido escapar. Ele passou a maior parte de uma sua vida buscando por sua irmã e agora ele a perderia de uma vez? E novamente por sua culpa...

Ele estremeceu, sentindo um frio profundo em seus ossos que não tinha muito a ver com o clima das primeiras horas de uma manhã de fevereiro. Mais uma vez o remorso o corroía. Aquele que o perseguia desde a adolescência aumentado várias vezes com a repetição de sua falta.

Quem em seu juízo perfeito colocaria sua irmã a tantos anos desaparecida numa situação como esta? Mas ela parecia tão segura do que estava fazendo! Além do mais, ele não poderia deixar Scully correndo risco de vida... de novo.

Ele ainda se sentia abalado por todo o caso com Duane Barry. Mulder que insistiu naquele caso, em ouvir aquele lunático e de certa forma até alimentou sua psicose, indiretamente contribuindo para que ele tivesse confiança em seguir em frente com suas ideias. Em seus melhores dias, ele admitia que Duane não era mesmo um lunático, mas o fato foi que, por causa dele, sua parceira foi sequestrada e quase morta. Foram os piores meses de sua vida. Ele ficou tão consumido pela culpa e pelo medo de não vê-la novamente que ele havia até relaxado com o cuidado com sua própria vida. E então Scully foi devolvida... tão fraca, praticamente desenganada pela equipe médica. Ele certamente não teria poder de salvá-la, apesar da irmã exotérica da Scully (quem diria...) ter lhe garantido que sua presença ali no quarto foi essencial.

Engraçado como em apenas dois anos, ela tinha se tornado uma parte tão importante em sua vida. Ele arriscaria qualquer coisa para mantê-la em segurança, o que seria uma tarefa árdua dado a natureza do trabalho deles não fosse ela mesma tão forte e capaz. É inegável que ela também já havia salvo seu traseiro pretensioso muitas vezes durante o tempo em que foram parceiros e o manteve são quando tentaram arrancar os Arquivos X de suas mãos.

Balançou a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos e olhou para o horizonte repassando, não pela primeira vez, a cena da noite anterior na ponte em busca de algo diferente que ele pudesse ter feito. Ele sabia que era inútil se culpar, racionalmente ele sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse mudar. Mas o fato permanecia de que ele tinha tido sua irmã de volta apenas para perdê-la novamente e desta vez sem esperanças de um reencontro. Mas não... eles não tinham um corpo. Ele ainda poderia estar viva... não poderia?

Ele ouviu um carro se aproximar e viu Scully descer dele. Ela estava com seus ferimentos limpos e cuidados. Mas ela ainda deveria estar no hospital. Ele teria sorrido, se estivesse no clima para isso, ao imaginá-la usando suas credenciais como médica e agente federal para receber alta antes do recomendado. Por mais que ele estivesse feliz em vê-la, viva e bem, os acontecimentos recentes fizeram apenas com que sua presença o alertas a deixar suas divagações de lado e encarar a realidade que se apresentava a sua frente.

 **Algum lugar ao norte do Alaska. Alguns dias depois.**

Ela o mataria.

Assim que ele saísse daquele estado de coma, claro. Ele estava melhorando, não era? Ela repassou mentalmente os relatórios médicos e exames de Mulder e constatou pela enésima vez que uma leve e gradual melhora era sentida em cada um deles. Scully estava sentada numa cadeira num quarto de hospital onde passava boa parte do dia observando Mulder e ansiando pelo mínimo movimento dele. Até agora, nada.

O que ele estava pensando? Como ele se jogara no desconhecido daquela forma sem pensar em sua própria segurança? Ela não devia estar surpresa. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo do tipo e certamente não seria a última. Ela suspirou e levantou a mão para passeá-la distraidamente pelo cabelos macios dele. O corpo dele ainda estava numa temperatura baixa demais. Eles tinham muita sorte que ele tinha uma saúde de ferro, de outra forma ele não teria sobrevivido.

Ela entendia o por quê dele ter ido naquela empreitada sem lhe dizer nada. Ela não gostava das razões dele e não concordava com elas tampouco. Mas ela o entendia. Ele não queria que ela ficasse em perigo novamente. Ele foi bem claro naquele bilhete e ela sabia que ele não estava brincando. Ele havia até mesmo aceitado colocar a mulher que ele acreditava ser sua irmã em risco para salvá-la. Ele não a deixaria correr riscos por sua busca pela verdade, não se ele pudesse evitar. Ela sabia que ele se culpava pela sua abdução, apesar dela já ter deixado claro que aquilo era tolice. Como ele poderia ter previsto ou provocado algo assim? O trabalho deles envolviam riscos e ela estava consciente deles. Bom, ao menos agora ela sabia que não havia segurança em lugar algum, nem mesmo a aparência familiar de seu parceiro podia ser fonte inabalável de confiança. Como diabos aquele... aquele... homem conseguria mudar tão completamente sua forma física daquele jeito? Aquele foi um dos momentos mais aterrorizantes de sua vida não apenas pelo fato de estar sendo espancada, mas também pelo seu agressor ter o corpo de seu parceiro.

Um de seus maiores medos era ser traída de alguma forma por Mulder. Ela arriscava demais ao ficar ao lado dele em todos aqueles casos... não ortodoxos. E ela o fazia porque acreditava na causa dele. Talvez não em aliens e paranormalidade (quem sabe ela ainda viria a encontrar provas científicas de tudo aquilo?), mas na busca pela verdade. Qualquer que fosse aquela verdade, eles não podiam confiar em ninguém além de um no outro. Até mesmo Skinner vivia em uma zona de lealdade meio cinza… pelo menos era como ela se sentia.

Ela se aprumou na cadeira e passou a apenas segurar a mão dele, enquanto pensava nos casos que eles investigaram desde que ela se recuperou e como eles pareciam viver brincando com a morte. E agora... até mesmo a irmã dele foi envolvida. Quer dizer, não exatamente sua irmã. Ela só podia imaginar como tudo aquilo o havia devastado. Então, ela, como sempre, tinha se enterrado no trabalho para não ter que pensar no lado emocional de tudo isso e tinha até mesmo concluído seu relatório. Havia muito ali que ela ainda não entendia, havia muitos elementos novos e estranhos naquele único caso. Era muita coisa para ser digerida de uma vez só...

"Vamos lá, Mulder. Volte! Eu não vou conseguir chegar até lá sem você..." Ela falou em voz alta e ficou estupefata quando os olhos dele se mexeram de leve. Ela estremeceu apertando mais a mão dele do que deveria, esperando que ele abrisse os olhos dessa vez, que ele voltasse a colocar sua vida de pernas para o ar com tantas questões antes inimagináveis para ela, algumas com respostas perturbadoras demais para serem aceitas tão facilmente.

Entretanto, ele não se moveu mais. Ela tentou se acalmar e mudar seus pensamentos para algo mais leve. Ele certamente ficaria ali por mais algum tempo e ela não sairia de seu lado mais do que o estritamente necessário.

Naquele ano, nenhum dos dois lembrou do dia dos namorados...


	3. Chapter 3

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE III**

 **Washington, DC. 1996.**

Que ano intenso aquele… Scully estava realmente muito cansada. Que dia estressante! Tudo o que ela desejava ao entrar em seu apartamento e acender as luzes era em um banho bem longo e relaxante. Fechou a porta, pôs a arma em cima na mesa da sala e sentou-se no sofá tirando os sapatos de seus pés doloridos, colocando-os para cima, para aliviá-los. Lembrou-se de repente do cartão que ganhara mais cedo do agente Pendrell, uma lembrancinha de dia dos namorados. Procurou em seus bolsos por ele, mas percebeu que o esquecera em sua escrivaninha no FBI. Ela era mesmo uma negação com estas datas…pensou enquanto mergulhava numa perspectiva instântanea dos acontecimentos dos últimos meses.

Por um momento lembrou-se da irmã, ela sempre ligava perguntando do seu encontro de dia dos namorados… Pensar na sua irmã era profundamente doloroso, agora que ela estava morta, assassinada em seu lugar, em mais um caso intrincado dos Arquivos X. Isto tornava a data ironicamente mais solitária. Ela costumava fingir irritação com as ligações de Melissa, mas no fundo era divertido vê-la brincar com seu status amoroso. Depois de conhecer Mulder, entretanto, sua irmã insistia, teimosamente, em apontá-lo como seu possível par. A imaginação de Melissa chegava aos limites do absurdo… via sempre sentimentos além do que existia com sua maneira intuitiva de ver a vida e o mundo.

Scully lembrou-se que, de uma forma até mesmo profética, sua irmã fora a única da família a apoiar sua ida para o FBI, alegando que ela não sabia "quem conheceria quando entrasse lá, e como isto mudaria sua vida"... Fato é que algo acontecera durante seu coma, e lhe fugia à consciência, que atiçou a imaginação de Melissa ainda mais, convencendo-a que esta pessoa pressentida fosse seu parceiro, Fox Mulder, e que ele teria um papel que iria além de uma simples amizade. "Como se houvesse alguma coisa de simples na minha amizade com Mulder…"

De onde Melissa tirava essas coisas? Era verdade que ela e Mulder eram muito ligados, ele estava o mais próximo que a maioria dos homens jamais conseguiam chegar na vida dela nos últimos anos, mas era a natureza do trabalho deles que os obrigavam a isso, não é? Precisavam confiar sua vida um ao outro todos os dias, afinal eram parceiros, é disso que se tratava o seu trabalho, mais que isto, sua sobrevivência. Scully conhecera poucos homens tão admiráveis, leais, obstinados… ultimamente ela chegou a ver o quão longe ele poderia ir para solucionar um caso, o que a assustou mais do que esperava. Ela não gostava quando ele fazia aquilo, aliás, quando ele se afastava dela por um caso. E ela não conseguia dizer o que era pior: quando ele se afastava emocionalmente ou fisicamente. Ambos eram assustadores.

Ela admitia que passou dos limites na proteção para com o parceiro nos últimos casos, um envolvendo aquela mulher chamada "Bambi" (que tipo de gente coloca este tipo de nome nos filhos?) e a Detetive White (nem virgem, tampouco loira!). Mas ela tinha boas razões para justificar seu comportamento nestes casos! No primeiro, foi Mulder quem a tirou de seu sossegado fim de semana e quase a matou de preocupação ao deixá-la sem notícias enquanto estava na iminência de ser devorado por baratas assassinas. Sua raiva dirigida à cientista devia-se mais a sua incompetência em ajudar o seu parceiro a resolver a situação, tendo que fazê-la deslocar-se de tanta distância para salvar os dois… o que seria deles se ela não chegasse à tempo?

Já no caso que envolvia a detetive, pesava o fato de que Mulder resolveu, sem comunicá-la, trabalhar sem sua parceria e incomodar-se (muito mais do que necessário) com sua postura sempre lógica sobre os casos, será que nunca se acostumaria com o jeito dela? Pegá-lo em flagrante na sua cama de hotel com a detetive foi apenas um estranho agravante, que ele jurava ser um mal entendido… um estranho mal entendido…

Mas, se era assim, por que estas lembranças ainda a irritavam e lhe causavam um frio no estômago? Seria bom mesmo que ela revisasse seu comportamento, pois se Melissa a visse agora, estaria dizendo "Não é que tenho razão?"

By Cleide.

Mulder entrou em seu escritório tarde da noite e sentou-se pensando no que faria exatamente… Alguma pesquisa sobre algum fenômeno sobrenatural descrito em um Arquivo X? Vasculhar por detalhes estranhos em jornais e revistas de baixa credibilidade? Revisar artigos sobre estudos de vida alienígena? Ver um filme qualquer de sua coleção não estava totalmente descartado ainda. Afinal, teoricamente ele estava em seu horário de folga, oras.

Enquanto ele pesava suas opções, ele notou um detalhe vermelho vivo em cima de sua mesa e se endireitou na cadeira para saber o que era aquele corpo estranho ali em meio a seus papéis. Ele sorriu de leve ao notar o que era… _"Será que eu tenho um admiradora?"_ Apanhou o cartão onde se lia apenas um simples...

 _"De: Ag Pendrell_

 _Para: Ag Scully"._

 _Humm… Que escolha interessante de palavras… Será eu ele tem um nome estranho como o meu?_ Mulder riu de leve. Mas quem diria… ele não sabia que o jovem agente teria coragem o suficiente para tomar uma atitude como aquela. Ele colocou o cartão cheio de detalhes cliché de volta onde o encontrou sem abri-lo. Será que Scully já o tinha visto ali? Ela bem que merecia alguma coisa assim para adoçar um pouco sua vida naquele momento.

Aquele último caso… Ele suspirou. Dizer que ele mesmo tinha ficado assustado e frustrado era pouco. Além da resolução pouco convincente do assassinato da irmã de Scully, ainda havia aquela suspeita sobre sua saúde estar comprometida.

Parou um pouco tentando pensar se Pendrell tinha alguma chance e ficou surpreso ao concluir que ele não tinha certeza. Interessante o fato de que ele não sabia o suficiente da vida pessoal de sua parceira pra conseguir analisar sua resposta a algo do tipo. Eles eram tão íntimos um do outro intelectualmente. Ele poderia listar todas as qualidades e defeitos dela e do que ela era capaz ou não. Tinha consciência de seu conhecimento técnico e de seus limites éticos. Mas ele não conseguiria dizer que tipo de homem a atraía. Eles simplesmente não conversavam sobre esse tipo de coisa.

Pendrell parecia ser um bom rapaz, sem complicações… poderia ser o começo de algo novo na vida de Scully e ele ficaria feliz por ela. Levantando-se, Mulder optou por fazer uma pesquisa profunda sobre as descobertas que fizeram no último caso e assim afastar os pensamentos de solidão que tomaram conta de sua mente.

By Josi


	4. Chapter 4

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE IV**

Washington, DC. 1997.

Entardecia em Washington e ele caminhava pela cidade. As cores do crepúsculo caiam sobre a cidade, tingindo os prédios de dourado, laranja, vermelho… e finalmente a noite chegou. Ao perceber isto, Mulder observou que caminhara muito mais do que imaginara, andara sem rumo… da mesma maneira que se encontravam suas emoções e sentimentos naquele momento - sem rumo.

"Eu sei do que tem medo, eu temo a mesma coisa", as palavras teimavam em ecoar na sua cabeça, voltando sempre ao foco, juntamente com o rosto de Scully, olhos marejados, lágrimas que teimavam em cair apesar de seu esforço em segurá-las. Ele se sentia péssimo por ter brigado com ela, já bastava toda tristeza de ser diagnosticada com um câncer terminal - que apesar dela esconder bem com seu incansável profissionalismo ele sabia que ela sentia - teria ela que suportar a estupidez de um parceiro desesperado? Sim, era assim que ele se encontrava, procurava parecer uma fortaleza na frente dela, mas ele estava totalmente devastado, falhara em proteger Samantha no passado, pensava que agora seria capaz de cuidar de sua parceira lealmente, e fracassou, mais uma vez. Como lutar contra um inimigo destes? Devia haver uma maneira de salvá-la! Estes eram os pensamentos obsessivos que o perseguiam, o dia todo, noites insones afora…

Sempre soube que Scully era mais equilibrada do que ele, passando até mesmo muitas vezes dos limites da organização e racionalidade, mas a coragem dela perante esta crise e da possibilidade muito próxima de enfrentar a morte inevitável, o deixavam assombrado. Ele não sabia como seria viver sem ela, trabalhar sem ela… não queria pensar nisto, tinha que haver uma cura!

Perdido em pensamentos, Mulder percebeu que estava diante de uma banca de revistas, a lateral encontravam-se cartões de todos os tipos - Isto lhe trouxe um novo pensamento: o de que ele nunca deu a Scully um mimo de dia dos namorados. A possibilidade de que no próximo ano, Scully não estivesse viva para a data esfriou sua alma, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma idéia afetuosa lhe ocorreu: por que não torná-la feliz no momento presente? Por que não permitir-lhe uma pequena alegria?

Com este pensamento amoroso, Mulder comprou um cartão que achou bem humorado, pagou por ele ao atendente da banca, assentou-se em um banco numa praça próxima, e fez sua dedicatória. Levantando-se fez sinal ao primeiro táxi que passou, "Por favor, me leve a Georgetown."

By Cleide.

Ela sequer olhou para o cartão por uns instantes. Apenas encarou a Mulder com uma expressão estupefata enquanto ele dizia que pretendia ter-lhe entregue aquilo ontem a noite, mas não a encontrou em casa.

"Algum encontro?" Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho brincalhão.

Scully estava meio sentada, meio encostada na escrivaninha de Mulder relendo alguns relatórios quando ele entrou no escritório dizendo que tinha uma surpresinha para ela. Enquanto ela pensava que não estava realmente preparada para sair em outra busca pelo paranormal dado que eles voltaram da última a apenas alguns dias e foi… bom… foi emocionalmente desgastante - como têm sido os últimos casos deles na verdade -, ele tinha lhe entregado o presente.

"Você não pode estar sendo sério… um cartão de dia dos namorados?" Ela falou bem devagar, ignorando sua pergunta. "E, nós nem estamos na época correta! Já estamos em junho sabia?"

"Ah, Scully, você não sabe se divertir? O que vale é o sentimento e nem todos os países celebram a data em fevereiro" Ele retrucou com sua usual expressão convencida.

Ela finalmente prestou atenção no pequeno mimo. Era… interessante. Ok ok… ela cederia, era muito doce da parte dele. Ele lhe deu um cartão com a palavra "valentine" montada com elementos da tabela períodica. Ela sorriu - riu na verdade - desarmada.

"Ok, mas…" - Ela se interrompeu e o encarou. "Obrigada. Mas realmente você não precisa lembrar e compensar cada data comemorativa apenas porqu-"

"Não, não. Não é isso. Eu só achei que tivemos momentos bem tensos recentemente e quando vi isso daí achei que você podia achá-lo engraçadinho. Encare isso como uma bandeira branca." Ele falou enquanto se encostava na mesa junto com ela e a encarava.

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Os últimos meses têm sido horríveis. Primeiro, eles se desentenderam e então, ela teve a confirmação de seu câncer, que não tem melhorado em nada realmente. E para completar os casos não ajudavam… aquele com os "fantasmas" das meninas mortas não saiu da sua cabeça ainda. Ela tinha certeza de que tudo aquele tinha sido fruto de sua imaginação e estar doente aumentava sua sensibilidade. E Mulder ainda tinha desaparecido para se colocar em perigo em mais uma tentativa louca de recuperar sua irmã. Sim, ela poderia usar de um pouco de doçura em sua vida.

Ela olhou para os olhos dele e sorriu com sinceridade enquanto entrelaçava sua mão à dele.

"Obrigada. É mesmo bem bonitinho."

Eles passaram alguns segundos apenas se olhando até que ele quebrou o momento levantando da mesa para sentar-se em sua cadeira. Ambos já tinham voltado ao trabalho, com ela sentada no seu cantinho do outro lado da sala, quando ele soltou: "Ei! Cuidado para não abandonar este cartão como você fez com o do Pendrell!"

By Josi.


	5. Chapter 5

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE V**

Washington, DC. 1998.

Agora era oficial: ela nunca conseguiria tirar férias do parceiro! Foi a conclusão de Scully ao perceber que em um simples fim de semana que tirara para descansar da sequência de acontecimentos que tornaram sua vida tão agitada desde que foi designada para os Arquivos X, não fora possível ficar longe do alcance de Mulder. Nem longe o suficiente dos casos bizarros que costumavam investigar…

Tudo que ela queria era um final de semana normal, um bom banho de banheira, ler um livro sem interrupções, tomar um bom vinho… um fiasco! Como por magia (se é que isto existe) os Arquivos X agora estavam aonde ela estava, e mesmo no Maine, ela teve que salvar uma família de uma boneca enfeitiçada, claro que com este detalhe imprevisto ela foi "praticamente obrigada" a ligar para Fox Mulder, que não foi muito útil se for julgar bem… às vezes Scully se pegava pensando o que ele costuma fazer na sua ausência. Por quê ele preferia ficar no porão do FBI nos finais de semana? Foi cômico perceber o quanto ele esteve entediado em Washington enquanto ela esteve fora no final de semana, bom, pelo menos era o que parecia quando ela olhou para o teto da sala deles na segunda-feira.

Enquanto esteve terminal, antes que o microchip estranho que Mulder encontrou fizesse efeito e a curasse da doença, ela pensou várias vezes, o que ele faria sem ela, afinal? E Como eram as coisas antes dela o conhecer? Como a tendência à organização lógica e procedimentos formais que ela absorveu de sua área de formação impactou a maneira como ele trabalhava? Será que na verdade, os Arquivos X não eram apenas uma busca incessante dele, mas de fato uma entidade maior que surgiu da interação de sua ciência com a fé que ele nutria no sobrenatural? E finalmente, ele sentiria sua falta quando partisse ou mergulharia nos casos cada vez mais obsessivamente e a memória dela se perderia no esquecimento?

Ela nunca saberia…. mas melhor assim! Melhor deixar os pensamentos tristes para trás. Ainda se sentia divertida ao pensar na cara assustada de Mulder quando ela disse que queria enviar um presente ao detetive que conheceu no Maine: Jack! Certamente o policial não despertou nenhum interesse nela, mas ela não resistiu à chance de instigar o parceiro. Na verdade ela queria saber mesmo onde era a loja de "bugigangas" exotéricas que ele frequentava, onde ele comprava seus souvenirs exclusivos. Não era a Jack que ela presentearia, queria comprar para seu parceiro um pequeno presente de dia dos namorados, não só para devolver a atitude dele no ano anterior, mas por que queria celebrar a vida… estar a beira do fim podia ser revelador, e Scully decidiu que algumas coisas podiam ser mais leves, por exemplo a convivência dela e Mulder, uma vez que o trabalho dos dois já oferecia tensão suficiente para todos departamentos de sua vida.

Scully surpreendeu-se diante do endereço anotado, era uma pequena galeria, procurou a loja, era um "paraíso nerd", a cara de Mulder, deve ter conhecido este endereço através dos Pistoleiros Solitários. _"Bom… vamos ver o que teremos pra hoje"_ , murmurando este pensamento, ela entrou na loja disposta a não sair de lá sem um presente que deixaria seu parceiro de queixo caído!

By Cleide.

Nova York. 1997.

Antes de Scully viajar para passar o Natal na casa do irmão, eles tinham trocado presentes. Era uma nova tradição entre eles: se presenteavam em datas especiais... pelo menos sempre que a vida atribulada deles lhes dessem essa chance.

Mulder havia ido a NY para uma conferência sobre fenômenos paranormais no fim de semana e para a surpresa de ninguém, Scully preferiu ficar em Washington. Ele, então, resolveu ir em busca de alguma coisa que fizesse sua parceira sorrir. O agente não tinha pressa nem nada em mente, confiava que quando visse a coisa, ele simplesmente saberia.

Ele escolheu andar por ruas de Nova York que não estavam tão apinhadas de pessoas ávidas para comprar algo para alguém especial. E era isso que Scully era para ele. Sendo bem sincero, ela era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. A única em 5 bilhões que ele poderia confiar completamente. E era bom que o significado do Valentine's Day ia além de uma data para namorados, mas também comportava a celebração da amizade, pois seus sentimentos com relação a sua parceira não poderiam estar mais conflitantes.

Ele era um psicólogo formado, pelo amor de Deus, e com louvores! Ele sabia que situações de extremo estresse poderia levar pessoas envolvidas a forjar um elo entre si que se diluiria rapidamente à medida que o choque passasse. E a vida de Mulder e Scully era praticamente apenas isso desde que se conheceram.

O último ano então os havia levado ao topo do desespero. A descoberta da doença de sua parceira e depois a subsequente cura nada convencional os levou a um turbilhão de emoções e a uma completa reavaliação do que eles acreditavam ou não ser verdade. Ele pensou que ele a perderia para sempre e que tinha sido por sua culpa... de novo. Ela havia colocado no pescoço duas coisas que ela acreditava que a salvariam: uma cruz e um chip. Se isso não fosse o suficiente para balançar a sua existência, ela ainda havia descoberto que estavam usando seus óvulos para gerar crianças geneticamente modificadas. Enquanto isso, ele lidava com sua culpa, consequencia de ter sido usado como um tolo em alguma conspiração governamental e o fato de que as pessoas responsáveis por ela amavam usar sua irmã para manipulá-lo. Ele ainda não havia decidido se aceitaria aquela última Samantha era verdadeira ou não.

Quando finalmente eles conseguiram se ver a sós depois que o médico confirmou que o câncer de Scully estava em remissão, eles haviam passado cinco minutos inteiros abraçados e chorando nos ombros um do outro. Sem exageros.

Por outro lado, situações extremas também revelavam o que as pessoas tinham de melhor e de pior dentro de si. E depois de cinco anos, ele poderia dizer que viu um bocado de sua parceira... e que ele possuía uma admiração imensa por cada uma delas, incluindo as ruins. Ele podia viver sem ter que lidar com o seu ceticismo exagerado e sua teimosia em não acreditar no que se passava embaixo do nariz dela, mas os últimos acontecimentos lhe mostraram que ele estava certo em levar à sério a opinião da parceira. Afinal, o que parece óbvio ao primeiro olhar, pode ser algo totalmente diferente do que se pensava depois de visto com mais atenção.

O que o fazia voltar a sua conclusão inicial de que ele não tinha ideia do que sentia por ela. Querer algo além de uma amizade poderia ser uma ilusão momentânea... e ele poderia estar redondamente enganado com seus sentimentos e então ele estragaria algo que lhe era muito precioso, quase que essencial para ele... a presença de Scully em sua vida.

Além do mais, quem lhe garantia que ela sentia o mesmo?

No meio de uma análise sobre o comportamento de sua parceira nos últimos tempos, Mulder avistou algo no canto da loja em que entrara com bastante potencial para se tornar um presente para Dana Scully e, como não tinha ideia de como havia chegado até ali, ele decidiu prestar mais atenção ao que estava fazendo e deixar aqueles pensamentos para um outro dia.

By Josi.


	6. Chapter 6

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE VI**

Washington, DC. 1999.

Já haviam se passado meses, quase sete, e a imagem do rosto de sua parceira a menos de milímetros de seu rosto, com olhos tão azuis, ainda marejados pela tristeza da despedida, continuava vívida em sua mente… ele e sua memória fotográfica! Como seriam as coisas se ela não tivesse sido picada por aquela abelha contaminada? O que seria do relacionamento deles se eles tivessem finalmente se beijado no corredor de seu prédio? Ele abrira seu coração, demonstrando a ela sua gratidão infinita e o quanto ela mudara sua vida… teria coragem de dizer também que o que sentia era mais que amizade?

Há tempos ele procurava não pensar nisto e concentrar suas energias e pensamentos em seu trabalho, em salvar Scully quando ela estava doente, em vingar os mortos, em encontrar Samantha, mas a cada dia perto dela, esta verdade se assomava em algum lugar de seu subconsciente, às vezes ele tinha vontade mesmo de falar, como depois de seu naufrágio no Triângulo das Bermudas, em que ele por impulso beijara uma sósia de Scully do passado. Tendo sido resgatando e acordando com a parceira ao lado de sua cama, não resistiu em soltar "Eu te amo" - ela não acreditou, ele sabia que ela não acreditaria em uma declaração assim fora de contexto de um parceiro um pouco inconsciente - foi por isto que ele teve coragem de falar.

Algumas pessoas até percebiam, ao observá-los, que havia algo mais que amizade em sua maneira de olhar a parceira, mas ele sabia que era preciso negar… "Eu não oooolhhhooo para Scully" - ele as vezes se pegava dizendo, palavras vazias, que se não o convenciam, tampouco convenciam seus interlocutores.

Mas, pelo menos para ele mesmo, era preciso confessar que a vontade de beijá-la naquele momento crucial foi muito mais que um impulso passageiro causado por tristeza ou desespero. Ele, de fato, sentia mais do que amizade por ela, mais do que parceria ou coleguismo, não era apenas uma confusão com sentimentos de fidelidade nascidos dos perigos que tinham que enfrentar juntos, não era medo de perdê-la apenas, era maior, muito maior que tudo, e por ser tão diferente, por ela ser tão diferente das mulheres com quem ele se relacionou, ele demorou a identificar.

Nem mesmo a presença de um grande amor do passado abalara este sentimento que, assumido, tomou conta dele. Rever Diana, na verdade, dava a ele aquela liberdade de não se sentir mais apaixonado pelo passado e mais, a alegria e consciência de ser possível amar de novo e mais, de maneira mais profunda, mas madura. De uma maneira que não se imagina ser possível novamente, quando se está de coração partido.

O que matava era o fato de Scully não ser uma pessoa fácil de ler… a implicância que ela demonstrava por Fowley parecia as vezes ser ciúmes, mas podia ser apenas uma tentativa de demarcar seu território profissional. Ela sempre foi tão boa em esconder seus sentimentos… não deixava muita coisa transparecer além disto.. se ele ao menos soubesse! Não queria arriscar ser rejeitado, não queria correr o mínimo risco de provocar o afastamento dela… não imaginava como seria acordar e ir trabalhar sem aquela intimidade que eles haviam criado. O que faria? Aproveitar a proximidade com o dia dos namorados e dizer de vez a verdade? Seria uma boa idéia… não! Definitivamente, ele ainda não se sentia preparado para isto… como voltaria a olhar aqueles olhos e aquele rosto querido, se não pudesse beijá-la sempre que quisesse?

By Cleide.

Scully não conseguia dormir. Estava deitada a horas e nada do sono vir, mas ela não estava exatamente preocupada com isso. Depois de passar pela faculdade de medicina e pela posterior residência, você se acostuma a viver com poucas horas de sono. E isso sem contar que depois dos Arquivos X, ela dormia cada vez menos e já até se habituou a roubar alguns momentos de descanso aqui e ali. Coisa que ela raramente via Mulder fazer... como ele conseguia aquilo era um mistério. Ele devia recarregar suas energias com doses diárias de alien-info. Ou talvez ele o fizesse ao infernizar sua vida, ela pensou ao mudar de posição na cama e encarar o teto que a fraca luz vinda da janela tornava visível.

Ok, talvez ela estivesse sendo um pouco dura demais. Ele não infernizava a sua vida, eles já tinham até trocado os presentes de dia dos namorados deste ano, o que foi... estranho e embaraçoso, na verdade. Depois de tudo o que vem sido dito entre eles, todas as discussões por demais pessoais, as cobraças mútuas etc etc, o significado da data tornou-se bem diferente do que tinha sido nos últimos anos. Na primeira vez, a dois anos atrás, somente ele havia lhe dado algo e ela entendia que o seu objetivo era melhorar o seu humor com toda a história de sua doença e tudo o mais. Ano passado, eles tinham tido alguns problemas, mas ela estava tão animada por estar viva que somente a lembrança de Emily lhe deixava triste de verdade. Este ano era tudo mais... complicado.

Como, como ele podia lhe cobrar clareza quando ele próprio era tão enigmático? Ela não estava pronta para falar e admitir certas coisas em voz alta... Pelo menos não quando ele mesmo estava se mostrando tão... distante às vezes. Sempre que ela tentava se aproximar de novo, ele fugia! O que ela podia fazer?

Ela confessava, ao menos para si mesma, que mesmo antes de tudo o que aconteceu no corredor do prédio onde ele morava, ela já nutria outros sentimentos por Mulder além de amizade. Quer dizer, a amizade ainda estava lá, claro. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Mas já a algum tempo que não apenas isso. Ela não sabia dizer exatamente quando tudo mudou. Simplesmente aconteceu. Era como ela tinha falado para Scheilla: um dia você via a pessoa apenas como amiga e no outro é como se tudo tomasse novas cores, novos ares...

 _Sim, eu, Dana Scully, estou apaixonada por Fox Mulder._ O simples pensamento fez com que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo. "Ai meu Deus".

Repassou, pela enésima vez, tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Ela ficando absurdamente frustrada por não conseguir ajudá-lo, por pensar que estava apenas atrapalhando no trabalho... Nossa! Naquele dia, tudo no que ela pensava era que o seu trabalho atual no FBI ia se tornar ainda mais idiota do que já estava desde que os AX haviam sido tirados deles e que Mulder não precisava dela por perto atrapalhando ainda mais o pouco que ele conseguia avançar. Então, quando ela foi se despedir dele, ele simplesmente virou o seu mundo de pernas para o ar. Ela já sabia que era importante para ele. Não era nenhuma idiota. Mas... não naquele nível. E para completar, para a sua total e completa surpresa, ele iria beijá-la!

Ela gemeu e escorregou para debaixo das cobertas dramaticamente ao lembrar o quão perto ela esteve de beijá-lo. Ela bem que tentou recriar o momento. Ver se ele pegava a deixa... mas ele simplesmente deixou passar todas elas. Ela tinha que ser sutil mesmo, pois era mais fácil ele descer do que ela escalar até ele, ok?

Ela bufou se ajeitando de volta no travesseiro, toda corada e com os cabelos para todos os lados. _Que ótimo. Agora voltei a ser uma adolescente._ Ela pensou franzindo o cenho.

E ainda havia a Fowley! Era tão óbvio que ela não era nem queria ser amiga dele... em nenhum sentido da palavra. Ela sequer era uma pessoa decente até onde ela podia ver. Mas ele insistia em defendê-la e ainda comparar a outra agente com ela em alguns momentos. _Que diabos, Mulder!_

Tudo isso e mais algumas coisinhas a impediam de ousar demais. E se ela estivesse redondamente enganada? E se ele tivesse mudado de ideia? E se ele não achasse que valia a pena ir em frente com aquilo e colocar em risco o trabalho deles? E se ele estava tão incomodado por que ele mesmo não tentava algo? Dizer "eu te amo" enquanto estava drogado e falando coisas sem nexo não contava.

 _Talvez ele esteja com medo também._

Ela suspirou e olhou para o relógio. Três e quarenta e cinco. Levantou para fazer um chá e resolveu ler aquele artigo sobre o avanço da clonagem e seus benefícios para a humanidade. Quem sabe assim ela relaxaria o suficiente para ter algumas horas de sono?

By Josi.


	7. Chapter 7

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE VII**

Massachusetts.2000.

Scully ficou surpresa quando Mulder a convidou para um fim de semana "romântico" em Cape Cod... bem, a idéia de romance dele não era muito convencional, mas devia admitir que até agora fizera um bom trabalho. Ao contrário dos motéis baratos em beira de estrada onde eles se hospedavam a trabalho, ele reservou – para sua surpresa – um belo chalé com vista para o mar. Caminhavam em paz no entardecer e pretendiam encerrar o passeio com um jantar especial de frutos do mar perto do solitário farol.

Na bela cidade, vizinha da região onde ele cresceu, eles podiam fazer longas caminhadas por praias desertas, assistir ao pôr do sol silenciosamente, visitar museus quase vazios, sem que ninguém se importasse que eles fossem um casal... Agora eles eram um casal, como poderia imaginar uma coisa desta há alguns anos?

Ultimamente sempre se lembrava do tom profético que Melissa gostava de utilizar quando o assunto era Mulder. Sim, ela ainda o chamava de "Mulder", para ela era mais íntimo que Fox... Contudo, apesar dos meses felizes – quem diria – que eles estavam passando, esta alegria precisava ser guardada só pra eles, disto muitas vezes dependia a sua segurança e de quem estava próximo.

É fato que relutaram por muito tempo, e "dançaram" em torno desta verdade, mas é necessário compreender que não é fácil sustentar um relacionamento afetivo em uma atividade de risco como a deles. Mas também chegou o momento de admitir, que amor não se escolhe, acontece, às vezes – muitas vezes – nos lugares mais improváveis, até inconvenientes.

Como eles se demoravam a admitir, a vida seguiu seu rumo e mostrou que certas verdades não ficam escondidas para sempre, e neste caso, o seu mensageiro foi o misterioso escritor Padget: "Em meu livro escrevi que agente Scully se apaixonava, o que é obviamente impossível, por que a agente Scully já está apaixonada"... o que ela podia dizer depois disto? Existem alguns momentos cruciais na vida da gente, em que uma linha é traçada e não se pode mais voltar atrás... foi assim quando ela cruzou aquela porta no porão do FBI, foi assim quando Padget proferiu estas palavras inexoráveis.

Ela tinha que confessar, que fazia tempo que não se sentia tão bem! Apesar de todas as perdas, da impossibilidade de vir a ser mãe e dos acontecimentos recentes com Mulder – o suicídio de sua mãe e a descoberta de toda verdade sobre Samantha. Dizer e ouvir a verdade sobre os sentimentos que dividiam, trouxe uma leveza , alegria e intimidade que ela não pensava ser possível na vida, no trabalho dos dois, e este dia dos namorados, singelo, tranquilo e especial, era a prova incontestável disto... podia dizer que se sentia plenamente feliz naquele exato momento, vendo o sol se por no mar…

By Cleide.

Era madrugada e apenas uma luz fraca que vinha da janela iluminava o quarto. Eles estavam deitados assim fazia algum tempo, com ele a abraçando por trás... o suor secando em suas peles...

Houve um tempo em que Mulder achava que seria estranho entrar em um novo nível de intimidade com sua Scully. No entanto, havia sido tudo tão... natural. Talvez pelo fato de que eles já eram tão íntimos intelectualmente e nunca tiveram realmente problemas em invadirem o espaço pessoal um do outro. Na verdade, agora eles se sentiam mais livres um com o outro e tudo parecia mais leve, inclusive o trabalho.

Claro que eles ainda tinham momentos muito tensos. Ao contrário do que diz a imensa maioria dos filmes de romance, começar um relacionamento amoroso não transformava sua vida magicamente, apenas adocicava alguns momentos. E ajudava que ele estava estranhamente em paz. Cerca de 25 anos depois, Mulder finalmente tinha encontrado sua irmã. Não foi a forma como ele sonhou, mas ao menos ele sabia que Samantha não estava sendo torturada ou usada em experimentos alienígenas... A nuvem que pairava em sua mente mesmo era o que tinha acontecido com sua mãe, o que ainda lhe causava uma dor imensa, mas não havia nada o que fazer além de aceitar e deixar o tempo fechar a ferida… e era o que ele estava tentando fazer.

Ele suspirou. Apesar dos pesares, a vida estava sendo boa para ele pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Melhor aproveitar enquanto durava... e ele faria de tudo para que durasse e para que a mulher em seus braços continuasse segura. Ele sorriu pensando que esse trabalho não era tão difícil assim quando ela sabia se defender muito bem e ainda o tirava de encrencas continuamente.

Seus divagações foram interrompidas com um tapa leve no seu braço.

"Se aquiete. Não consigo dormir assim!" Scully falou fingindo irritação.

"As suas melhores noites são comigo, agente, confesse" Ele falou enquanto a apertava mais firmemente.

"Não por que eu durmo melhor" Ela respondeu com uma risada. Mulder riu junto e a beijou no pescoço.

"No que você está pensando?"

"No de sempre... nos limites do universo, no último jogo dos Knicks, como eu consegui enrolar minha bela parceira a ir para a cama comigo..."

"humm... Então estou apenas sendo enrolada?" Ela falou virando um pouco para olhá-lo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"uhum..."

"Todo esse tempo?"

"Eu não antecipei que você seria tão viciante..."

"Ok." Ela falou com outra risada.

Ficaram calados por alguns instantes. Ele continuava com o queixo apoiado no ombro dela e ela se ocupava acariciando o braço dele, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos até que ela se mexeu para vê-lo melhor.

"Foi bom tirar esse tempinho de folga, não é?" Ela falou, passando a mão nos cabelos dele e o olhando com uma expressão doce.

"É bom passar mais tempo com você sem ter que fingir que nada mudou..." Ele respondeu com sinceridade. Haviam combinado que fariam de tudo para que o relacionamento deles não fosse descoberto no FBI. Tudo bem que eles estavam na boca do povo desde... muito tempo, mas eles não podiam assumir nada sem que a credibilidade do trabalho deles fosse questionada. E ambos sabiam que eles só queriam uma pequena desculpa para derrubar os Arquivos X novamente.

"O importante é que estamos juntos" Ela falou com aquele sorriso que era reservado apenas para quando ela abaixava todas as suas defesas e levantou um pouco para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios. Ela afastou-se um pouco, mas ele a seguiu e aprofundou o contato. Eles já estavam a meses juntos, mas ele nunca se cansava de beijá-la. Era sempre tão raro que eles tivessem aquela oportunidade...

Mulder separou os lábios dos delas apenas alguns milímetros e sussurou "Graças ao Padget". Ela gemeu com desgosto, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele e ele ouviu um "estraga prazeres" abafado. Ele riu com ela um pouco, mas ficou sério de repente...

"Eu amo você, Scully" Ele falou devagar, se afastando para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Eu também amo você. E Mulder? Nós eventualmente encontraríamos o caminho um para o outro. Com ou sem Padget." Ela afirmou categoricamente e ele sabia que aquilo era verdade. Ela o beijou de novo e virou-se na cama o puxando com ela, voltando à posição que estavam antes.

Alguns momentos depois, ambos dormiam... embalados pela certeza de que o outro estava seguro em seus braços.

By Josi.


	8. Chapter 8

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE VIII**

Washington, DC. 2001.

Scully estava no escritório dos Arquivos X desde bem cedo. Tinha trabalho para fazer e a distração era mais do que bem vinda. Honestamente, ela não sabia mais o que fazer. Eles já tinham tentado de um tudo, já tinham investigado cada detalhe, cada pista, tinham revisto cada pormenor... mas ela não desistiria. Não podia desistir. Ela tinha que trazer Mulder de volta. E pra tornar tudo ainda mais complicado, ainda tinha que equilibrar sua busca por ele com seus cuidados com sua gravidez.

Ela evitava pensar muito em tudo o que estava acontecendo, basicamente porque as possibilidades lhe inspiravam um terror imenso. Mulder havia passado mais de 25 anos na busca pela sua irmã... ela não sabia como ele suportou aquilo. Ela estava sem ele há meses apenas e já quase não aguentava mais aquele sentimento de impotência. Quanto à sua gravidez... se ela soubesse como aquilo tinha sido possível, talvez ela pudesse passar a encará-la como uma dádiva. Ela havia feito todos os exames necessários há alguns anos atrás e estava mais do que comprovado que ela era estéril. A agente havia até mesmo tentado junto com Mulder uma fertilização com os óvulos que ele havia recuperado na época em que ela estava doente, mas não tinha conseguido nada. E agora... essa gravidez aparecia do nada? Até agora tudo parecia ok com ela e com o feto, então... o jeito era esperar.

Pensar na gravidez a fez lembrar que tinha que comer. Saiu em busca de Doggett. Eles tinham caído numa rotina de almoçarem juntos, com sua desconfiança com ele tendo se dissipado a muito tempo. Ela precisava mesmo de alguém para ajudá-la a suportar tudo aquilo e o rapaz estava se revelando um agente muito competente e um bom amigo.

Quando estava no hall, se deparou com a mesa de um recepcionista com uma decoração discreta de Dia dos Namorados. Uma grande tristeza tomou conta de seu ser e ela teve que piscar algumas vezes para evitar que lágrimas caíssem de seu rosto. A última coisa que ela queria era colocar ainda mais lenha no falatório do bureau sobre ela e Mulder. Se a fofoca se tornasse muito forte, eles poderiam tirá-la da frente das investigações. Isso não podia acontecer. Respirou fundo, se dominando.

Nos últimos anos, eles tinham dado um jeito de ao menos trocar presentes nessa data. E agora ela sequer sabia onde e como ele estava. Fez uma nota mental para comprar um cartão bem humorado para quando ele voltasse. Porque ela o encontraria e o traria de volta para casa. Era uma promessa. E quando ele estivesse com ela novamente, eles comemorariam, não importa o quão atrasados estivessem.

By Josi.

Ele não conseguia acreditar… até hoje, passados uns meses, quando contava o que lhe aconteceu, parecia estar falando da história de outra pessoa. Foi abduzido, devolvido supostamente morto, e ficara enterrado por meses… era um roteiro do pior dos pesadelos, mas ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada. Quantas vezes se irritou com Scully quando ela era enfática em dizer que não lembrava nada de sua abdução, que não tinha como provar nada, por que sequer conseguia processar em sua mente o que tinha acontecido, como poderia afirmar que era verdade? Agora ele entendia, do fundo da alma, como era ter parte da própria vida roubada de si mesmo, a sensação era horrível…

Depois de terem passado meses tão agradáveis juntos, era insuportável pensar no desfecho final… é como se para cada pequena alegria, ele e Scully tivessem que pagar dobrado na moeda do sofrimento. Mas novamente, lá estava ele, vivo como por um milagre, teria ele ainda alguma missão no mundo? As coisas pareciam tão mudadas agora que voltou… outras pessoas fazendo seu trabalho com a parceira. E ela mesmo, parecia ter outro foco e outras preocupações, estava, para sua supresa, grávida! Vários paradigmas foram quebrados enquanto ele esteve "morto"!

Se pegava sempre pensando que, se ele não lembrava de nada, Scully teve que derramar todas as lágrimas amargas deste tributo, sozinha, sem saber o que estava acontecendo com ele, e quando a espera e busca acabou, ela ainda teve que "enterrá-lo". Ele mesmo, não sabia se teria conseguido manter a sanidade mental, se fosse o oposto. E ainda no estado em que se encontrava, uma gravidez no mínimo milagrosa, sonhada, bem vinda, mas que levantava questionamentos perigosos, incômodos…

Quantos momentos únicos ele perdeu enquanto estava fora? Mas se agora estava vivo, por que não retomar seu lugar na vida dela e no mundo, e compensar tanto tempo que lhes foi roubado?

Com este pensamento, se levantou de seu apartamento vazio e sem vida, e seguiu em direção à casa dela, pretendia comemorar o dia dos namorados, natal, aniversário… tudo que eles mereciam, não deixaria que lhes tomassem nenhum minuto.

By Cleide.

Obs: Ignoramos totalmente a timeline da série para que coubesse um dia dos namorados nesse ano. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE IX**

 **Lugar desconhecido. 2002.**

Mulder olhava para a sua xícara de café sem realmente vê-la. Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe do pequeno restaurante onde ele se encontrava no momento. Sua mente estava inteira em Scully e seu filho. Onde eles estavam e o que estariam fazendo naquele momento? William era ainda tão pequeno... tão injusto ele já estar passando por tantos problemas. Tudo o que ele mais queria era estar com eles.

Durante muito tempo, aquilo era tudo o que Scully e ele tiveram: um ao outro. Mesmo quando eles lhes tiravam os Arquivos X, Mulder poderia dizer que ele ainda tinha a sua parceira ao seu lado. Ele sabia que havia tomado a decisão correta, mas isso não diminuia sua dor; muito menos os poucos emails que conseguiram trocar. A última tentativa de contato que tiveram foi naquela estação de trem, onde tudo havia dado errado. Ele havia recebido a resposta carinhosa dela, mas não tinha tido coragem de arriscar mandar algo de volta.

Seu sentimento não mudou em nada. Ele queria voltar pra casa. Para Scully, para William. Mas os acontecimentos apenas contribuíam para piorar sua situação. Ele não poderia deixar que o seu egoísmo, sua solidão colocassem a todos eles em perigo.

Suspirando, ele passou a mão no rosto e olhou ao seu redor. Foi quando notou um jovem casal numa mesa de canto. Eles estavam comemorando alguma coisa... "Oh"

Era dia dos namorados? Já? Sim... já fazia mais de um mês que ele mandou aquela mensagem para Scully. Lembrou-se daquele dia a dois anos atrás que passaram juntos em Cape Cod. Parecia uma outra vida. Tanto havia se passado desde então...

O ideal era que estivessem todos juntos. Desta vez, poderiam sair e jantar em algum lugar bonito, passear depois com seu bebê, trocar presentes bem humorados... Infelizmente, nada daquilo era possível. Ele tinha que se concentrar naquilo e aumentar seus esforços para encontrar uma saída para as ameaças que os mantinham separados.

Pensou em Scully, sozinha com William... não, ela não estava exatamente sozinha. Ela tinha Doggett e Mônica... e os Pistoleiros... e Skinner. Aquilo o consolava: saber que eles tinham pessoas em que podiam confiar naquele momento difícil.

Uma ideia lhe ocorreu de repente. Ah, sim... havia algo que ele podia fazer. Ele já tinha terminado o que tinha ido fazer naquela cidade mesmo. Bastava que ele viajasse um pouco para um lado, mandasse sua mensagem e voltasse pelo outro lado e ele poderia fazer uma pequena surpresa para Scully.

"Ah, Scully..." Ele sorriu, saindo do restaurante imediatamente para que tudo desse certo. Imaginar o sorriso dela ao receber sua pequena surpresa o deixou um pouco mais feliz. Eles podiam não estar fisicamente juntos e ele podia não ter mais o seu trabalho, mas ainda estavam vivos e ainda tinham um ao outro. Ainda havia esperança.

By Josi.

 **Washington, DC. 2002.**

Tinha acabado de amamentar William e ele dormia tranquilo em seus braços, em paz, feliz… simplesmente satisfeito! Como se nada mais houvesse no mundo, como se eles dois ali bastassem. Scully ainda não se acostumara a esta realidade. Para ser honesta, cada vez que olhava para seu filho, pensava no quão milagrosa era aquela criaturinha que carregava nos braços e em todos os acontecimentos que a levaram até ali… os Arquivos X, seu sequestro, quase morte por câncer como uma queima de arquivo, sua sobrevivência tão misteriosa e quase miraculosa também, descobrir que era estéril… e ainda saber para qual fim seus óvulos roubados estavam servindo, conhecer Emily e não poder adotá-la, tampouco salvá-la.

Scully tinha derramado tantas lágrimas, tantas noites chorou sozinha até dormir pensando que estava fadada, por tudo que fizeram com ela, à tristeza de não poder ser mãe. E então a vida quase lhe nocauteia com um acontecimento destes: estava grávida - e Mulder desaparecido, pior, abduzido… se um sequestro já era dramático, o quão pior era ter sido levado pelo desconhecido, sem muitas possibilidades de sequer por onde começar a procurar. Ela lembrava o quanto se sentiu impotente naqueles primeiros meses de sua gravidez. Agora, contemplando o rosto do amado filho, percebia o quanto ele parecia com Mulder, como tinham a mesma maneira de olhá-la, como isto era possível? Quando ele a olhava assim a saudade doía mais fundo.

Infelizmente, ela não se acostumava com esta realidade tão dolorosa. Quase o perdeu há menos de um ano, passou pelo pesadelo de participar de seu funeral, de uma maneira inimaginável conseguiu salvá-lo de se tornar uma réplica alienígena, mas agora, estavam separados pela força dos acontecimentos. Era muito perigoso, nunca fora tão perigoso… mas seria seguro para ela e o seu filho? Ela seria capaz de prosseguir protegendo-o sem Mulder? Só sabia que sua vida, olhando para trás, parecia uma coleção de momentos tristes salpicados com algumas alegrias muito profundas e emoções inexplicáveis que lhe davam a sensação nostálgica de que, se fosse preciso, faria tudo de novo!

Com muita tristeza uma música romântica no rádio a lembrou que era dia dos namorados… onde ele estaria? Será que algum dia nesta vida, ainda poderiam compartilhar os três a alegria de comemorar juntos o dia do amor? Uma lágrima solitária escorreu de seus olhos, caindo no rostinho tranquilo do bebê, ela levantou-se e foi colocá-lo no berço… com William devidamente acomodado, escutou que alguém batia na porta. Ao abri-la, ficou surpresa: era um entregador de pizza - "Eu não pedi pizza" - "O senhor que fez o pedido, disse que a senhora desejava sim uma pizza, ah, ele disse que você irá pagar". Irritada e cansada, querendo se livrar logo da chateação, Scully pagou a pizza, pegou a entrega e fechou a porta.

Curiosamente a caixa estava mais leve do que deveria... ao abrir, o inesperado, uma única rosa vermelha e um pequeno bilhete: "Gostaria de estar com você e William no dia dos namorados, te amo!"

By Cleide.


	10. Epílogo

**CRONICAS DE DIA DOS NAMORADOS - PARTE FINAL**

Scully checou a hora em seu relógio de pulso e decidiu que já era hora de ir para casa. Ela não teve nenhuma cirurgia naquele dia e ainda era relativamente cedo, mas era dia dos namorados e ela e Mulder haviam criado um hábito de celebrá-lo. Ela gostava disso. Era algo doce na vida deles. E só Deus sabia como eles precisavam de um pouco de doçura.

Na verdade, comparando-se com a vida deles enquanto trabalhavam no FBI, eles poderiam dizer que viviam num paraíso. Eles não viviam mais em hospitais ou sendo constantemente ameaçados e/ou sequestrados, não viam mortes violentas todos dias, nem tinham que lidar com armas diariamente... No entanto, a sombra de tudo o que viveram e o medo do que descobriram naquela época os assombravam ainda, mesmo depois de todos os anos que tinham se passado. Pelo menos eles não tinham mais de viver como fugitivos.

A alguns anos atrás, o FBI os tinha procurado com a proposta de que eles - Mulder mais especificamente -, os ajudassem num caso e assim seus "pecados" seriam perdoados. Não foi justo, claro. Pois eles eram quem haviam sofrido uma grande injustiça e Mulder tinha escapado de um assassinato institucional por muito pouco. O fato é que, mesmo com todos os problemas que tiveram com aquilo, Mulder, como sempre se dedicando demais, quase sendo morto no caso, eles até que emergiram com um saldo positivo. A verdade é que ambos estavam meio estagnados na época e todos aqueles acontecimentos, por mais tristes que tivessem sido, deram um novo ânimo para os dois.

Scully estava tendo excelentes resultados em suas pesquisas no hospital e Mulder andava ocupado sendo constantemente chamado para consultorias para casos que atingiam um ponto sem saída. Nem sempre tinha a ver com algum fenômeno paranormal, uma vez ou outra, ele pedia sua assistência e era até divertido trabalharem juntos novamente com uma intensidade menor do que antes... mas o melhor era que ele estava vivo novamente... seus olhos brilhavam e ele falava daquela forma excitada que ela tanto amava.

Claro que ainda havia aquela grande sombra na vida deles: a falta de William. Aquela era uma dor constante em sua vida, com a qual ela havia aprendido a conviver. Ela sabia que Mulder sentia também, apesar de não deixar transparecer muito para não deixá-la mais triste. O que era inútil. Scully lembrava de seu filho o tempo inteiro... ela o via em cada pequeno detalhe dos pequenos que ela tratava.

Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos depressivos. Abriu sua gaveta e sorriu ao pegar o pequeno pacote com o presente de Mulder. Pensar em voltar para casa para os braços dele e ainda por cima com algo especial em vista era mais do que o suficiente para animá-la. Apesar de todos os percalços, não havia absolutamente nada que a fizesse se arrepender de estar com Mulder. Ela o amava e sabia que ele a amava também. Eles eram o porto seguro um do outro agora, como foram no passado, desde que se conheceram... e cada dia que passava provava que eles permaneceriam assim por muito e muito tempo…

By Josi.

Era dia dos namorados, novamente! Este dia acabou tornando-se um de seus favoritos do ano, ele sempre se esforçava para criar um clima especial, comprar um presente surpreendente para ela… o deste ano ia deixá-la de boca aberta, e com olhos brilhantes, assim ele esperava!

Sim, a vida deles, especialmente na década em que se envolveram com os Arquivos X, foi intensa, difícil, mas ele sentia como se o dever estivesse cumprido. Certamente que eles não acabaram com a conspiração global que investigaram todo aquele tempo. Mas trazia no coração a paz de saber que a expôs junto com sua brilhante parceira, e assim outras pessoas puderam levantar-se a favor da mesma causa.

Seus demônios estavam exorcizados: encontrou o paradeiro da irmã, descobriu seu pai biológico, que era um dos cérebros da conspiração e foi derrotado, compreendeu o que houve na sua abdução e na da parceira… entretanto, achava que nunca compreenderia o milagre que foi o nascimento de seu filho e de Scully. Onde ele estaria agora? Será que era feliz? Ele sempre pensava… e no quanto seria bom poder ter dado a ele uma vida normal, poder ter a alegria de presenciar aquele pequeno milagre através dos anos...

Mulder e Scully perderam muito, familiares, saúde, muitos aspectos do conforto de uma vida normal, na busca pela verdade. As vezes ele lembrava de sua juventude, de sua ingênua arrogância de que poderia salvar o mundo… ele ainda via o sobrenatural com paixão, entusiasmo, mas agora com mais maturidade e respeito, legado que apenas toda aquela experiência poderia proporcionar.

Durante aquela década de sua busca apaixonada, de idealismo e fortes convicções, eles alcançaram a verdade, durante muito tempo isto o deixou estupefato, com uma extrema sensação de impotência. E a vida dele e de sua amada (como era confortável poder pensar nela assim depois de tanto tempo de negação), se tornou muito confusa uma vez que ficaram em fuga e depois reclusos, escondendo sua identidade. Algum tempo depois, um caso inexplicável lhes ofereceu as pazes com o FBI, e o fato do mundo não ter sido invadido por alienígenas em 2012, lhes mostrou que nem sempre os planos do mal são cumpridos, nem tudo está definido. Que ainda há esperança!

Isso lhe trouxe paz de espírito, pensava que a busca que ele começou, ganhou adeptos e muitos lutando pelo mesmo ideal, e que podiam mudar a realidade. Pensava que seu filho em algum lugar do mundo, crescia feliz e em paz, sem sequer imaginar todos aspectos que envolveram a vida dos pais biológicos e seu nascimento. A escuridão agora não os encontrava mais, pois eles a expulsaram de sua alma… olhavam para ela quando aparecia algum caso de detalhes sinistros, sem se entregarem em seus tentáculos… depois de tantos anos, aprenderam a viver com leveza.

Ele ficava feliz por terem saído da obscuridade, ele sabia que sua amada sentia falta da sua mãe e de Mônica, que se mostrou uma amiga verdadeira desde o primeiro dia que se viram até hoje… talvez pelo fato dela lembrar tanto Melissa, talvez por ter ajudado no parto de William, as duas tinham um elo de amor fraterno que fortalecia com o tempo. Scully sempre teve dificuldade de se apegar afetivamente às pessoas, mas durante os anos em que ele esteve longe, Monica e Dogget conquistaram sua confiança e afeto, e ele ficava feliz por esta convivência agora não ser mais proibida ou perigosa.

As vezes ele pensava, se devia se sentir infeliz, agora, tanto tempo depois, por tudo que aconteceu: a vida infeliz de seus pais, a perda e a tragédia da irmã, seu pai biológico ter sido seu pior inimigo, os assassinatos de Melissa, dos Pistoleiros Solitários, Garganta Profunda e tantos outros… de ter perdido o emprego no FBI, ter sido obrigado a dar o único filho com a mulher que mais amou na vida para adoção para sua própria segurança… mas ele se sentia apesar de tudo privilegiado… abençoado por ter visto tanta coisa, por não ter ficado calado perante as injustiças, e por acima de tudo, por mais romântico e piegas que parecesse, ter encontrado o amor de sua vida, e saber que apesar do preço que pagou, nada em sua vida se comparava à presença daquela mulher, que por acaso entrou por sua porta, mas que não por acaso, nunca mais saiu de sua vida…

By Cleide.


End file.
